One Time
by thewritestuff247
Summary: 7th in the 'One' series. Hard to summarise, basically Danny and Baez see each other in secret. As always I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS.


**One Time**

Danny reached for his mug but on lifting it remembered it was empty. He placed it back on his desk and returned his focus to the report his was writing. He rewrote the final sentence, re-read the report and deciding it was finished he submitted it. He glanced at the time and decided to call it a night, he placed his cell phone in his pocket and retrieved his gun from his desk drawer.

"I'm going to head off." He told Baez as he stood and put his gun in its holster.

"Ok, night." She replied giving him a small smile. He smiled back and lifted his coat from the back of his chair. He put on his coat as he headed out of the precinct, doing up the buttons as he walked down the front steps. He crossed the street and climbed into his car, he turned on the engine and pulled out into the street. He drove for three blocks before turning into a side street and parking two thirds of the way down.

Baez sat at her desk watching the minutes pass agonisingly slowly on her computer screen. She tried to focus on finishing her report but her eyes kept drifting back to the clock on the lower right corner of the screen. She managed to write three passable last sentences and submitted her report. She checked the clock again and dragged out packing up as much as she could. Then, seeing that fifteen minutes had finally passed, she quickly grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of the bullpen. Baez exited the precinct and turned right, she walked quickly down the sidewalk, crossing two pedestrian crossings before turning right once again. She immediately spotted Danny's car parked down the street, she walked up to it, opened the passenger side door and climbed in. She looked at him and they shared a grin as she buckled her seatbelt. He then leaned across the centre console and holding the side of her face with one hand he kissed her, she rested her hand on his shoulder and kissed him back. He then sat back, put his seatbelt back on and started the car. He pulled out onto the street and drove to the end, he stopped and checked both ways before driving forward and turning left. As he drove down the long straight street he leaned back and rested his right arm on the centre console. Moments later he felt her hand slip into his, he smiled to himself and interlocked their fingers.

* * *

Jack and Sean stood in the kitchen each making themselves a sandwich. They each placed their sandwich into a brown paper bag then each grabbed an apple and a muesli bar and put them in their bag as well. They grabbed their backpacks from the couch, put their lunches in and slung them over their shoulders. They walked through the house and picked up their gym bags as they reached the front door. Sean had just opened the door when he saw Jack turn around and walk back to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm just going to go and tell Dad we're leaving and remind him that we're going to Grandpa's after school." Jack replied as he started up the stairs. He got to the top and walked down the short hallway, he got to his fathers bedroom and seeing the door was closed he knocked.

"Dad." He called out and waited for a response. Hearing nothing he opened the door just a little.

"Dad?" He called again opening the door a little further and poking his head through the gap.

"Yeah?" Danny said from the bed, holding his blanket up around his neck.

"We made our lunches and we're leaving." Jack told him. He stared at his father wondering why he had the blankets pulled up when it wasn't that cold.

"Good." Danny quickly replied.

"And we're going to Grandpa's after school today, remember?" He added.

"Right, thanks for reminding me, have a good day." Danny smiled trying to act casual.

"Okay, bye Dad." Jack said cheerily, deciding to ignore his father's odd behaviour. He closed the door behind himself and headed back down the hall. Danny lay still waiting until he heard Jack go back down the stairs and heard the front door close before finally loosening his grip the blanket.

"That was close." He sighed relieved as he lifted the blanket. He looked down and watched as Baez came out from underneath the blanket. She tried to smooth her very messed up hair and then snuggled in beside him.

"Yeah, we should probably stick to my place." She suggested as she rested her head on his bare chest.

"Good idea." He agreed as he wrapped his arms around her. They lay together in contented silence, a smile spread across Danny's face as he felt her softly running her hand over his chest.

"We don't have to be at work until three today." He commented breaking the silence.

"We have the whole morning to ourselves." She confirmed as she propped herself up on his chest.

"So…how do you want to spend the time?" She asked him smiling. As he looked down at her a smile spread across his face.

"Just like this." He told her then leaned down and kissed her.

"Well, in that case…" She started and began kissing a trail down his torso. She stopped when she got to a little above his belly button. She lifted her head and flashed him a naughty smile before continuing down. He couldn't help but grin as he watched her disappear back under the blanket.


End file.
